VGCW/2015-05-21
__TOC__ “Not Employed” VGCW VS. WWE Match Matchup Winner Results Videl won without the match really happening. Score now VGCW 14, WWE 7. Other Plot Cate Archer interupts, demanding a match that night. With Videl's match over before it really started Cate agrees to fight her. Cate then says that if Videl can pull this off they'll fight again with the belt on the line. Gurl Gamer #1 Contender’s Match Matchup Winner Results Videl fails to secure Contendership for the Gurl Co-Op Championship title. "Blasts from the Past" Extreme Rules Match Matchup Winner Other Plot Kinzie Kensington talks to GLaDOS. Kinzie states that The Saint wishes to resign as GM following the recent attack on her. This would leave Samus Aran the sole GM of WVGCW. “Biking is Good for Your Health” Tag Team Match Matchup Winner Other Plot Cate Archer is interviewed by Ringside Reporter about the upcoming Gurl Co-Op Championship #1 Contender's match between Jade and Lightning. Cate says that security will be around to make sure she doesn't try to interfere. The Reporter then announces that the next segment will feature Maya Fey preforming spirit channeling. “Spirit Channeling” Ring of Fire Brawl Preceding Plot Maya Fey, along with Ema Skye and Lynne try to uncover the identity of the spirit who has been appearing in their matches. Maya meets the spirit who proceeds to attack her... Matchup Winner Plot The identity of the spirit is that of Chun-Li, who was killed in a botched spot during a match against Roll Caskett over a year ago. Since then another spirit has been inhabiting her body. This spirit, the so called "Shadow Lady" revealed herself, attempted to attack the group but was thwarted by a mysterious women who seemed to have similar appearance to Cammy. Chun-Li (still being channeled) reveals her to be named Decapre. Gurl Gamer #1 Contender’s ⅔ Falls Match Matchup Winner Result Jade wins 2-1. Shewill go on to face Cate Archer for the Gurl Gamer Championship title. Other Plot Franziska Von Karma informs GLaDOS that she is in breach of contract. GLaDOS however turns this around by saying that prior to the attack, Samus Aran resigned as GM and put GLaDOS in charge. This loophole allows GLaDOS to remain at WVGCW while also becoming the new GM. Ms. Money in the Bank 6-Woman Ladder Match Matchup Winner Result Rydia is now in possession of the Money in the Bank briefcase. This allows her to "cash in" at any time for a match for any title that she wants. Casualette Championship Match Matchup Winner Result Sindel retains the Casualette Championship title. Gurl Co-Op Championship Tag Team Match Matchup Winner Other Plot GLaDOS announces her position as GM over titantron to the wider audience. She is interrupted by her former secret enforcer, Jinx. Jinx revealed herself to be the one who attacked Samus Aran and The Saint as an act of retribution against GLaDOS, but unwittingly played right into GLaDOS's hand by doing so. Category:Gurl Co-Op Championship Category:Casualette Championship Category:Money in the Bank Category:Broadcast Category:VGCW VS. WWE Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tag Team Category:Brawl Category:Inferno Category:⅔ Falls Category:Ladder Category:Singles